Host compounds such as cyclodextrin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,399) and crown ether (Korean Patent No. 0263872) can bind to various guest compounds, and thus can be efficiently used for the separation and removal of specific materials. The host compounds are covalently bound to a polymer solid substrate such as silica gel, zeolite, a titanium oxide, or cellulose to be used as a column filler. A host compound covalently bound to a solid substrate may be used as a stationary phase of a column filler in various column chromatographies for the separation of samples.
Unlike cyclodextrin, cucurbituril is a host compound forming a non-covalent bond with various hydrophilic compounds in addition to hydrophobic compounds, as guest compounds, particularly biochemical compounds substituted with amine (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2001, 123, 11316; EP 1094065; J. Org. Chem. 1986, 51, 1440).
Thus, various compounds may be separated using a cucurbituril derivative.